1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cartridges for extracting a substance from a composition and a process for making the cartridges. Further, the present invention relates to a method for extracting a substance from a composition. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for extracting a drug from a biological sample so that the drug is extracted with good recovery and without extraneous components that would cause interferences during analysis. Still further, this invention relates to an automatic processing apparatus for extracting substances from a composition.
2. Discussion of Background Information
One of the main areas of activity of pharmaceutical companies, contract research laboratories and medical laboratories is the determination of drug levels in samples of human and animal complex biological fluids such as blood, plasma, serum and urine. The drugs are usually present in extremely low concentrations and the most sensitive detection devices are required for their quantification. It is therefore necessary that the drug be separated from all other materials present in the complex biological fluids since the other materials could cause interference during analysis. This separation step is generally referred to as the sample preparation step.
The need to extract only the drug from the other components of the complex biological fluid is becoming increasingly important with the development of increasingly sensitive analytical techniques like gas chromotography/electron capture detector (GC/ECD), gas chromotography/nitrogen phosphorus detector (GC/NPD), gas chromotography/mass spectroscopy (GC/MS) and liquid chromotography/mass spectroscopy (LC/MS). These methods allow drug detection at the low nanogram/ml and even picogram/ml levels.
Extraction of drugs from biological fluids is presently achieved by one of three procedures: liquid-liquid extraction, solid phase extraction and liquid-liquid extraction on a solid phase support, called Thin-Film Liquid-Liquid Extraction. Each of these procedures will be briefly described.
(a) Liquid-Liquid Extraction
Liquid-liquid extraction involves shaking the biological fluid with a water immiscible organic solvent, at a pH that favors the equilibrium distribution of the drug preferentially into the organic solvent. The organic solvent containing the extracted drug is then separated from the aqueous phase, and either evaporated prior to injection into a chromatograph, or subjected to additional cleanup procedures (e.g., extraction into an aqueous phase and back extraction into an organic phase) followed by chromatography.
Liquid-liquid extraction has several disadvantages, such as being very labor intensive, subject to variation in extraction efficiency, and prone to operator errors. Also, emulsion formation can prevent a clean separation of the organic solvent from the aqueous phase, and variable amounts of contaminants are carried through the extraction process, with their presence usually requiring a chromatography time of 5-60 minutes.
(b) Solid Phase Extraction
Solid phase extraction involves use of a short plastic column containing a sorbent, designed to differentially adsorb the drug and contaminants. The column is usually preconditioned with a solvent mixture, the biological fluid is then applied, the drug and other substances are adsorbed or absorbed on the column, water soluble contaminants are washed off, and finally the drug, along with contaminants, is washed off the column with an organic solvent. As with liquid-liquid extraction, the extract can then be evaporated and chromatographed, or further processed before chromatography.
Solid phase extraction has several advantages over liquid-liquid extraction in that it is often somewhat less labor intensive than liquid-liquid extraction, and provides extracts of apparently comparable cleanliness when using high pressure liquid chromatography (HPLC) as the analytical technique. However, solid phase extraction has several disadvantages. Specifically, use of gas chromatography (GC) with solid phase extracts reveals that while the columns used in the extraction remove many contaminants from the biological fluid, they also introduce new contaminants from the column themselves, and this has almost invariably prevented the use of solid phase extraction for sensitive GC procedures. Additionally, evaporation of eluates from many of these columns leaves behind a powdery residue, derived from the column, that renders GC analysis impossible and shortens HPLC column life.
c) Thin-Film Liquid-Liquid Extraction
Thin-film liquid-liquid extraction involves adding biological fluid to a cartridge containing an essentially inert support, usually diatomaceous earth. An organic solvent is then washed through the cartridge to extract the drug from the film of the biological fluid spread over the inert support. This technique is not commonly used with biological fluids, because the extracts are usually too contaminated with endogenous materials to allow subsequent chromatography, and the percentage extracted is often low.
It is generally recognized that thin-film liquid-liquid extraction is disadvantageous in that the proportion of drug recovered from a thin-film liquid-liquid extraction of a biological fluid is inversely related to the selectivity of the extraction. Thus, virtually complete extraction of a drug can be obtained with a polar solvent, such as diethyl ether, but the extract is often too contaminated to be useful. Conversely, if a highly non-polar solvent, such as pentane, is used for extraction, the extracts tend to be substantially cleaner, but only between about 0-50% of the drug is extracted and the amount extracted is more variable.
Accordingly, while greater selectivity is achieved with relatively non-polar solvents, sensitivity and precision are sacrificed. The sensitivity of the extraction can be improved by extracting the biological fluid with several aliquots of the organic solvent, but precision tends not to be improved, or it can even be degraded due to the errors incurred in multiple operations.
One method for overcoming the disadvantages of thin-film liquid-liquid extractions has been to develop conditions where multiple extractions of the biological fluid with several aliquots of a relatively non-polar solvent could be performed with minimal variability. This should be achievable using commercially available diatomaceous earth cartridges. However, while these cartridges appear to be useful for a few drugs, they cannot be generally applied for three reasons:
a) Most drugs are either basic, acidic or amphoteric, and these drugs tend not to be extracted with commercially available cartridges unless the pH of the biological, fluid is first adjusted. At high sensitivity levels, the drug tends to be lost through adhesion to glass surfaces once the pH is changed; PA1 b) The non-polar solvent required to obtain relatively clean extracts also dissolves fatty materials from the biological fluid, which often interfere with subsequent chromatography; and PA1 c) Extracts from these cartridges suffer from moderate to severe contamination with materials derived from the biological fluid and the cartridge itself.
Despite the many attempts to automate solid phase and liquid-liquid extraction techniques, there is no equipment that allows the rapid, continuous processing of a large number of samples. Most systems handle One sample at throughputs of 3-5 samples per hour. Others can only perform a specific task but not the whole separation procedure. It would therefore be highly desirable to develop a fully automatic, continuous system for the whole extraction process.
Canadian Laid Open Patent Application 2,034,946, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses an inert solid phase extraction column. The column includes an elongate barrel made from glass or any other material that does not dissolve or leach contaminants. The column contains a packing material, such as silica, that has been cleaned by soaking, serial extraction or fluidized bed flow using a variety of solvents. The packing material is held within the barrel by a pair of meshes positioned above and below the packing material. A stop in the barrel prevents the bottom mesh from moving outside the barrel. A retaining ring disposed on the top mesh maintains pressure to keep the packing material confined to a predetermined portion of the glass barrel.